what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Crying Child
Crying Child, also known as Punishment, is one of the forgotten creatures in the forgotten world who follows Ziel, representing her more emotional side and feelings of abandonment after her parent's death. Personality Human Crying Child's original personality as a human was that of a kind and caring girl, who thought of others before herself much like her, or who she calls, "mother", Ziel. Crying Child Crying Child is introduced as a sensitive young girl, who lived in a problematic household. As a result of her emotional nature, she was consistently mocked and made fun of. She has a very childlike outlook on life; this leads to her not understanding much: Crying Child didn't even understand the concept of a girlfriend and had a simplified outlook on love. As Crying Child, she seems to have forgotten a good portion of her memories as a human, besides those related to her family. Crying Child does not talk often and stutters a lot. It also means she is sometimes hard to read. After developing resistance towards sunlight, allowing her to go outside and interact with others more often, her speech has shown signs of improvement, though her intelligence is still at the level of an infant. It is also possible that her speech impediment stems from her not speaking for multiple years, due to her gag. Punishment Punishment is the opposite of Crying Child. She gained a sick love for torturing (or "punishing") and believes that she must be a good girl, a lady per sé. Her sense of justice is extreme yet corrupted, believing that she is truly good when she has good manners or when she does well at school. Though implicitly, she strongly attaches to the phrase "The end justifies the means". Punishment is shown not to be completely bloodthirsty or mad, however. Background In the past, Crying Child's mother, not wanting to use her own son in her and her husband's experiments, went on to adopt a female albino child to use as a substitute. Before the birth of Punishment, Crying Child and her adoptive brother played quite often. They first met when her brother saw her sitting by a tree and commented on her white hair. Crying Child became embarrassed about her hair, but he told her he liked it, making her feel better and they started playing, eventually becoming good friends. She and her brother normally got along quite well, but once, when Crying Child was in grave pain because of the constant injections, they once bickered so violently that Crying Child broke his favorite toy and her brother took his toys and ran away from her in tears. Soon after, he came face-to-face with a rabid, vile dog, one of the other test subjects that escaped from the lab. He dropped to his knees in fear and called for someone to save him. Suddenly, Crying Child jumped down from a window and landed on the dog, knocking it out and saving her brother. After this, Crying Child vowed to become his "someone" whenever he was in trouble. Because of her parents experiments, her body would often deteriorate, and needed to be sewn back together. Her arm fell off once while she and her brother were playing hide-and-seek. She has also been seen with her leg being sewn back on. She was used in excruciatingly painful nanomachine experiments, causing her to create a separate personality known as Punishment to cope with the pain. When some of her classmates flipped her skirt, she tortured and killed them afterward. In the anime, she killed her entire class. She is also the reason her parents are dead, saying that "They taught me so well I taught them right back", implying she tortured her parents like they had tortured her. Relationships Crying Child/Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Forgotten Creatures